Naruto: Tales Of A New Leaf
by Louisville-Guitarist
Summary: If I told you then it would spoil the plot and the story! n.n and also I am not really good with summaries XD please read and find out .
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_**Naruto: Tales of a New Leaf**_

_**Author's Notice**_: Hey all I am back! Tales of a New Leaf will start off as a temporary one-shot, but will turn into a story after I get some good reviews. Sorry for being late, but I had college, animating jobs, and tons of other stuff to get done that just kept me from working on this story. But I promise you all that this will be an awesome story hopefully lol. Few things: 1) This will be my favorite pairing: Naru/Tayu. 2) I will update whenever I get the chance to have a good two days of working on chapters. And 3) I might, might if i get enough reviews start a comic strip for this fic after its done. Anyway this fic is rated M for the obvious, and I don't Naruto there will be spoilers so anyone who doesnt know what has been happening in the naruto world recently should cover their eyes for the first couple paragraphs.

_**Ch. 1: The Beginning**_

It was a cold, dark, and foreboding night in the ninja village of Konohagakure. The crickets were silent and no fireflies could be seen. Off in the distance, one could see the full moon in all its silvery radiance.

The wolves and creatures of the night were silent like they knew what was coming. Outside of the village, in a cave, the Fourth hokage: Minato Namikaze could be seen with several guards, his wife: Kushina Uzumaki, and Biwako Sarutobi wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous hokage.

Biwako was helping Kushina through her contractions as she was due to give birth to her and Minato's child any second now, while Minato was strengthing the seal which held the Kyuubi inside his loving wife.

Beads of sweat were dripping down the blonde hokage's brow as he used his sealing knowledge and chakra to make sure the Kyuubi's cage was sealed up tight.

With a loud and audible cry, Kushina gave birth to a blonde haired, and blue eyed baby boy whom was handed to her after Biwako cleaned him and Minato cut the Umbilical cord.

"My baby boy: Naruto...you are so handsome" Kushina said as she was slowly recovering from the pains and labors of giving birth. Minato smiled a fatherly smile before all of a sudden, Biwako and the guards fell down, dead, on the ground bleeding profusely.

Minato looked up quickly and saw a masked figure holding his son with a knife to the babe's neck as Minato was slowly finishing up strengthing his wife' seal.

"Give me back my son now!" Minato roared at the figure as he growled, rage consuming him at this figure's audacity to abduct his boy.

"Give me the Kyuubi, Hokage and your son will be returned to you unharmed" rasped the masked man as the knife moved closer to the babe's neck.

Minato hesitated knowing the figure's strength and also knowing his wife was weak from giving birth so the seal holding the kyuubi at bay was weak too.

The masked man slowly hoisted young Naruto over his head facing the cliff just outside the cave and tossed the babe away.

"NOOO!" cried both, Kushina and Minato, before Minato activated his hiraishin and rescued Naruto and teleported to his office, laying Naruto in his special crib before hearing a big explosion that tore at his heart as he looked into the window.

Seeing the cave he was in just a second ago explode with the Kyuubi appearing, then seeing the same beast totally destroy the area it was in.

****Spoilers are over you can read safely now****

Minato cried a few tears, slamming his fist against the table in anguish over his wife's death. "Why her...WHY HER!" cried Minato as baby Naruto also wailed upset over his father's screaming. Minato turned to his son and picked him up.

"Shh it's ok Naruto-kun, tou-san won't scare you..." Minato turned to the door as it opened revealing the Third hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Professor-sama why are you here?" inquired Minato as the elder man simply chuckled and smoked his pipe.

"Well I came here knowing you would be here...And also because I might have a way to save this village." "What is it, Hiruzen-sama? I need to know so I can battle this beast" Minato said as he tucked the now sleeping Naruto back in his crib.

"A) I will do it lad, not you...I have seen much and done much, It's my time. B) It's called the Reaper Death Seal and it summons the Shinigami who, at the cost of the user's life, seals away a being where they do battle in his stomach for all eternity."

"Lord Hiruzen, I must do this, you could come back to lead...""And leave Naruto parentless! I think not young hokage!"said Hiruzen sternly as if he was lecturing a kid.

Before Minato could stop Hiruzen, he fell down unconcious in his chair with Hiruzen behind him who, moments earlier, knocked the Fourth unconcious.

"It is my duty to this village and its people Minato to seal the spirit of Kyuubi into your son, not your's. You have so much more life ahead of you while I am an old monkey...plus you idiot, Tsunade is already at the cave and I just recieved a report that with ten of her best medics, she has just saved your wife from certain death."

Hiruzen said before taking Naruto and teleporting to the Kyuubi who was now at the villiage outskirts leveling the trees in its path in its wild and insane fury.

After sealing the fox spirit inside Naruto, Hiruzen smiled and closed his the final time as his ninja gathered around to see the outcome of the battle.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and the newly wakened Minato gathered around Hiruzen's lifeless body as they each cried. The gathered ninja also cried over the death of their previous leader.

Minato then picked up Naruto and carried him to the hospital where his wife Kushina was, who surprisingly barely survived, but thanks to Tsunade and her medical staff was able to save her though she was still in critical condition.

Minato smiled as he looked down at his unconcious wife, remembering Tsunade's words that though she was in critical condition, Kushina has a high chance of pulling through and that all she needs right now is rest(hey would you after having a demon ripped out of your soul and then said demon destroy the area where you were).

What surprised Tsunade was that a figure(guess who) was seen holding Kushina from a protective distance away from the blast and sacrificed all his chakra to saving Kushina and keeping her from death's door, and when Tsunade got there, the man disappeared carrying something with him.

Minato smiled at that memory before thinking "You clever monkey, Lord Hiruzen, you rescued not only the village and its people, but my wife, and my son and I. For that I owe you my thanks."

Then with a yawn, Minato fell asleep by his wife's bedside cradeling their son, as he slept with his head against the wall.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Comments: So what do you all think? I know its a lil short, but it's all I could get out at the time. No worries as the following chapters will be longer and I am already in the process of writing chapter 2! Oh and a poll will be up for the pairing of future couples, but right now I am thinking that Naruto should have a another woman to love besides Tayuya...Don't worry, Tayuya is the alpha female and will always get first pickings on poor Naruto, but I felt that Naruto should be a two girl guy(might be three but that is as far as I will go)...so to officially kick start the poll I will add the names of possible girls: please add the name of the girl you wish to see in your reviews please!

Shizune(I can make her younger and I always had a lil soft spot for her)

Ayame(is it me or is the ramen waitress just super hot?)

Ino(Blondes always have more fun)

Tenten(Brunette and weapons, Kinky much?)

Hinata(Shy girl with huge "eyes" whats not to love?)

OC(you never know who it might be)

Naruko(where did you think he got his inspiration of the sexy jutsu from?)

Kyuubi,Fem of course(She has always been a fox to work with)

Haku,Fem(Ice wielder with needles...I think naruto can warm her heart and get through her "thorns")

That's it for now, and if you don't see a girl on here that you like please drop me a message with the name of the girl and if I like her enough I will add her. Also I hold the final call so no bitchin' when you don't see your girl in the mini-harem, I will though pick the top two for a final vote and the runner up author gets a suprise while the winning author gets to see a chapter of his or her choosing(like chapter 3 or 4,etc.) before anyone else. Please vote and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note**__**: Sorry for the LONG time it took for the second chapter but, like I said, various unexpected factors came up which prolonged the wait. Here it is though, CHAPTER 2! Let's see what antics Naruto gets into in this installment of **__**Naruto: Tales of a New Leaf**_

Chapter 2

It was a new day in Konohagkure, the village hidden in the leaves. The birds were flying, and the squirrels were chattering away happily.

The sun rose to light the village, and Minato awoke next to his sleeping wife, and newborn son.

He got up and, after a quick kiss to both their foreheads, Minato headed to get dressed and ready for the new day.

Minato decided he should call an emergency council meeting to give a briefing on yesterday's casualties in the fight to subdue the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.

He walked out and greeted the new day, beginning his walk towards the Hokage Tower in the village center.

Though some of the villagers were grieving over lost loved ones most were having a great day and greeted their hokage as such.

Minato consoled, to the best of his ability, those grieving few which brightened their day. As he continued, Minato saw the tall tower where his office lie: Konohagkure Administrative Branch Offices Building or Hokage Tower.

Minato opened the doors and walked inside, and the workers inside greeted him as they continued on to their destinations for their jobs.

As Minato stepped into an elevator which would take him to the council chambers his secretary, Sirt Uchiha, walked in with him.

Sirt offered his congratulations on the recent birth of Minato's son, Naruto. Minato thanked Sirt and, as soon as the elevator stopped at the seventh floor, walked out of the opened doors with Sirt, who was giving Minato a detailed view of the day.

"Then at one o'clock sharp is a meeting with an ambassador from Kumogakure. At six is the yearly council meeting to discuss the budget…"

Sirt continued as Minato nodded and placed the hokage hat and robes on his person.

Minato then stopped in front of the Council room doors and knocked three times. After a few seconds of waiting, the doors opened into a spacious but conservative room.

The floor was simple hardwood with a square stone platform that rose one foot off the ground and stone seats with feather padding ringed half the platform.

In the seats were the clan heads and the two Hokage advisors: Homura and Koharu. Danzo was also present though more away than anyone else in seating terms.

All were waiting on Minato to ascend on to the platform to give the battlefield report during the sudden Kyuubi attack.

Minato greeted each of the councilmen and women and told each of them about the battle though excluded the parts about the masked man releasing the Kyuubi from his wife.

Everyone nodded and, to give Minato time with his new family, decided to talk about the budget now.

After a couple hours of the budget discussion, the council was adjourned and Minato with Danzo, Koharu, and Homura walked out of the council chambers and towards the Hokage office.

Opening a set of gilded mahogany doors, Minato ushered the advisors in and asked Sirt to send in the ambassador when he arrived.

Sirt nodded and left Minato to talk to the advisors. Minato filled in the advisors on the details he didn't disclose in the meeting.

"Lord Minato, the man you described could be Uchiha Madara" Danzo stated after a long silence. "I suspected that too, Councilman Danzo, but why would he appear now…why?"

"Lord Minato, it could be that he felt our defenses were weak after winning the Third Great Shinobi War against Iwagakure" Danzo replied, forming potential black op missions for the Root division of Anbu.

What many people didn't know was that Danzo was actually a good guy, but he handled all the black -out orders that would temporary cripple Konoha and her allies' enemies during war time, just enough to turn the tides of war into Konoha's favor.

"Councilman Danzo, I heard an analogy for this situation 'When the tree needs nutrients, its' Roots grow throughout the soil till it gets its' nutrients'."

Danzo nodded his head and excused himself because Minato used a code phrase to tell Danzo that he should find out if Madara did indeed side with Iwagakure recently.

Minato turned to Homura and Koharu to discuss the memorial services tomorrow, afterwards both councilors congratulated Minato on the birth of his son. Minato thanked them as they turned to leave.

~~~~~~_**TIMESKIP: Five Years**_~~~~~~~~~

Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, sat at his desk in his office gazing out the wide window which overlooked most of Konohagakure.

He smiled as he held a picture of his wife, Kushina, and his son, Naruto. He thought how much Naruto had grown, then frowned when he remembered the village's reaction to the news that his son was the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

_**~~~~~Flashback: Five Years~~~~~**_

It was just two days after the mysterious attack on Konoha from the Kyuubi and Minato had announced that today would be the day he would explain what happened to the people.

As the populace gathered in front of the seven story Hokage tower, Minato stepped out onto the railed terrace facing Konoha's populace along with his son, Naruto, in his arms.

Kushina was standing to his right, with the council and anbu bodyguards standing behind them. Minato used a voice amplification jutsu to make himself heard after he muffled little Naruto's ears first.

"People of Konoha, as you all know, two days ago the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked the outskirts of our village. Though many were lost, Hiruzen and I came up with a way to seal the Kyuubi away. Hiruzen sacrificed himself to save Konoha by sealing the Kyuubi away into my newborn son, Naruto."

Minato held little Naruto higher so all could see him and many awed at the sight, seeing the uncanny resemblance Naruto had to Minato.

"It was Hiruzen's will, as well as mine, that you would view Naruto as the hero we see him to be for keeping the fox held at bay."

Though many in attendance nodded in agreement and left to go make belated happy birthday cards for Naruto, Minato could plainly see that some were biased towards Naruto since he held the being that killed their loved ones.

Minato would find out later that though most of the village accepted him, just as many hated poor Naruto.

_**~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~**_

Minato smiled though as Naruto, through the years, trudged through all the hate that some of the villagers lashed out at him with and became pretty well known since he took up playing the guitar. Minato asked Naruto why play an instrument, though Minato plays one himself, the answer he received from his son awed him. "Because father, not many ninja would suspect jutsu from a guitar or an electric one for that matter." Minato smiled and had to agree that Naruto's logic was sound (no pun intended). It was Naruto's fifth birthday today and Minato had Naruto's present with him to hide it as Naruto never disturbed his father during hokage hours, though sometimes Kushina and Naruto would appear and have lunch with him. Minato turned to the guitar case standing next to his desk as he pulled upon there and opened it. Inside was a brand new…

Author Note: Sorry all but I love my cliffhangers. No worries the third chapter is already half way done I just need to add some more things to it. Now for the stances on the the mini-harem…The cut was today and those lucky girls that made it were:

Fuu with an impressive four votes

A three-way(bow chicka bow wow) tie with Kyuubi, Tenten, and Ino with two votes each

Those that didn't make the cut were Haku, Hinata, Shizune, Ayame, Naruko, and OC. So keep voting and the next vote cut will be decide which two lucky girls get in a cage mud fight to be the other girl with Tayuya in Naruto's heart.

New poll though while this is going:

What instrument do you think Minato should play? I already have an idea but I would like to hear from my readers.

The choices are yours but just to keep it simple here are some suggestions:

Cowbell(Never enough cowbell)

Drums(Family band possibilities)

Bass(These guys love the beat)

Kazoo(anything is possible)

Guitar(Like son like father)

Harmonica(Blues Anyone?)


	3. Author Update 3

_**Author Update**_

_**I know I haven't updated chapter three in a while folks, but it is almost done. I just have to put some finishing touches on it which will make it all the more juicy and rich with story plot and key characters coming in. I will let loose this one spoiler for you my beloved fans: The plot starts for will become, in my opinion, a very good story line for Naruto. For some reason my beta has decided to erase major plotline details which I included at my own forgetfulness. Anyway chapter three should be out by tomorrow which will be Sunday April 17, 2011 for me. **_

_**If you would like video updates to chapters and discussion of sorts via videos then please subscribe to my youtube channel: Zyphyros. If I forget to update here then go there for more updates. Chapter 3, in my opinion, is looking pretty good but, ultimately, you the readers decide that. So please have faith and "be on the look out" tomorrow for the third chapter in Naruto: Tales of a New Leaf.**_

_**-Louisville Guitarist-**_


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Author Note****: As many of you are probably thinking: "Finally! Man Louisville, how long were going to take writing this chapter!" Well my friends, my beta took a while to send me the chapter back, and then I was struck with inspiration so I rewrote it a few times. Reason being is what you are going to read after you finish reading this note. So without further ado: CHAPTER THREE OF NARUTO TALES OF A NEW LEAF!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto. If I did, you would probably see him smarter, cunning, and wielding a guitar for genjutsu.**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting **_

Minato looks down at the dull, blood red Epiphone G-400 guitar. His hand trails along the Ernie Ball regular slinky strings.

He looks at the chakra infused Alnico V humbuckers which allowed the electric guitar to be amplified loud enough to create genjutsu without the need of an amp. Minato looks at the two volume knobs and tone knobs, one for each pickup.

He knew his son would install his self-patented 'kill-switch' on the guitar. Minato shivers at the thought of what his son's 'kill-switches' could do as he shut and locks the guitar back inside its' black leather case.

Minato knew his wife takes their son to visit Minato on Naruto's birthdays and Minato's own birthday as well.

As he finishes this thought, Minato hears a knock on the door and with a polite 'Enter' turns to greet his visitors: his wife Kushina, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and his son Naruto, wearing a black shirt and track pants with a green strip down each leg and a black track jacket over his shirt, with three green stripes running down each sleeve and the collar colored green inside the jacket collar.

"Hello dad!" Naruto says as he walks up and hugs his father while Minato and Kushina smile before Naruto starts to settle down while Minato prepares his gift.

Kushina dims the rooms lights as Minato lights an incense candle and prepares Naruto for the musician's creed. Naruto gives his father the 'devil horns' rock on gesture to which his father returns.

"Ready to receive your ax little rocker" Minato asks to which Naruto replies "Yeah man!" Minato gets up and turns to grab the guitar case as Naruto stands in front of his father's desk.

Minato sets the case on his desk and unlocks and opens it to reveal Naruto's guitar. Minato drapes a black cloth over to conceal it as he picks it up and turns to face Naruto.

"Do you, Namikaze Naruto, swear to uphold the Seven Truths of Rock N Roll?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never sell out, no matter the amount of money, girls, nor fame?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to honor Jimi Hendrix as your patron?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to always be true to your fans and honor them at every gig?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to always be true to your music and always play from your heart?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to always play your best rock at all times at all gigs?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never believe in a band greater than The Beatles?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to uphold the freedom to play Rock N Roll anytime, anywhere?"

"I swear."

"Then please recite the Rock Guitarist's Creed…"

"Before God I swear this creed: My guitar and myself are the defenders of our music. We are the masters of our Enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until Victory is ours and there is no Enemy."

"By the power of Rock N Roll and its' will, step forward and claim your ax little rocker." Naruto steps forward and grabs his ax in both hands like a sword.

Minato steps back as Naruto glowed a dull red color, same as his guitar. An unseen wind blows the black cloth away to reveal Naruto's guitar in all its' glory.

Naruto grabs the neck and hoists it one handed over his head, assuming the power stance and shouts "By the power of Rock!"

Minato and Kushina claps while Naruto brings his guitar down and lays it on top of the case while he pulls out a push button from his coat pocket.

Minato steps forward to help his son by using a minor wind jutsu to drill a small hole in the guitar near the volume knobs.

Naruto flips his guitar over and unscrews the volume knob plate protecting the gear inside. Naruto removes the plate and pushes the button through the hole on the other side, its' pins facing the wires of the knob controls.

Naruto then uses a minor fire justu to solder two wires on each side of the output jack of the guitar and solders the other ends of the wires to each side of the button and amplies some chakra to the newly made 'kill-switch.'

Naruto then rescrews the plate back on and turns the guitar ride side up and admires his handiwork. Minato looks up at the clock and realizes it is almost time for the Kyuubi Fesitival.

Though everybody in the village knows of Naruto's burden and treats him like a hero; however, there are an influential few that hate him. So all in all, Naruto is mostly receieved well but is ignored. Naruto, though hurt that he isn't fully accepted, knew that with his family and friends, he could overcome any obstacle.

Minato turns to his assembled family while creating a single kage bunshin, and tells them "Time for the festival guys, and bring your amp for the performance tonight Naruto."

After his father tells him this tidbit of information, Naruto holds up a small jet black scroll with white stenciled letters which read: 'Amps.' Minato nods and as his bunshin goes about its duty to finish the paper work, Minato and his family leave for the Festival.

___**Time Skip: 6 hours, Time of the Festival Performance**___

Naruto, feeling pretty nervous, walks a little bit in a circle while holding his new guitar which is strapped to him, the showing white musical notes along its length.

Naruto hears the announcer call his name and along with his drummer: Mitch and bassist, Noel, makes his way on stage much to the cheering of the audience.

Naruto adjusts the microphone to the appropriate height and greets the crowd, "Hello Konohagkure! Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd screams an enthusiastic 'yes', though largely unheard by Naruto. "I can't hear you. I said, Konoha, Are you ready to rock!"

"Yes!" was the crowd's response as Naruto chuckles to himself while adjusting his strap. " That's more like it…."

Naruto didn't get much farther than that because a loud, booming thunder was heard which inspired Naruto to start his set of with 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC.

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_I was caught  
_

_In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)  
_

_I looked 'round,  
And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)  
_

_My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do? (Thunder)  
_

_And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you (Thunder)  
_

_Sound of the drums  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns!  
Tore me apart  
_

_You've been - thunderstruck!  
_

_Rode down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the ton  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas  
And we had some fun  
_

_We met some girls,  
Some dancers who gave a good time  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds  
_

_And I was shakin' at the knees  
_

_Could I come again please.  
_

_Yeah the ladies were too kind  
_

_You've been - thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck  
_

_Oh, thunderstruck, yeah  
_

_Yeah  
_

_Now we're shaking at the knees  
_

_Could I come again please?  
_

Naruto rips into a balls-to-the-wall epic guitar solo much to the crowd's applause, causing the entire first five rows start a mosh pit.

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
_

_Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

_Said yeah, it's alright  
We're! Doing fine  
Yeah, it's alright  
We're! Doing fine  
_

_So fine  
_

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
_

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
_

_Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck  
_

_You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
_

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
_

_You've been thunderstruck_

Naruto plays the final notes to the song as the crowd roars with approval, wanting more. A bottle crashes hits Naruto in the jaw causing him to fall back while a drunken villager, a portly man with greasy black hair, two double chins, starts shouting at Naruto causing Naruto to bear a sad look, though the Anbu escort the man away much to the crowd's approval.

Naruto then heals himself and goes to the mic. "Well though we had a party crasher, the show goes on. I dedicate this song to him and…yeah."

Naruto then turned away as his rhythm guitarist, Izy, plays an acoustic intro to 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who.

_No one knows what it's like_

To be the bad man  
To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my con…science seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my con…science seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Naruto rips into a nice guitar solo to tie into the bridge of the song to the cheers of the crowd.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
_

_Behind blue eyes!_

As Naruto ends the song his synth player, Elton, starts into an epic intro of The Who's 'Baba O'Riley/Teenage Wasteland.'

_Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only…teenage wasteland_

_Sally ,take my hand_

_Travel south crossland_

_Put out the fire_

_Don't look past…my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get…much older_

Naruto rips into a mini-solo causing the entire crowd to do the wave.

_Teenage wasteland_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Teenage wasteland_

_Oh, oh_

_Teenage wasteland_

_They're all wasted!_

Naruto's father Minato steps up to the microphone and rips into a hardcore harmonica solo while Naruto goes into an epic guitar solo while crowd just tears it up in cheering for the father-son duo.

Naruto smiles as his dad walks off the stage while Naruto walks up near Mitch's drum platform and drinks some water while the band does the same. The host of the venue walks up and talks to Naruto before leaving offstage.

"So the venue guys say we can have one more song and encore alright Konoha Yum! Center?" The crowd roars in approval while Naruto and his bandmates get ready for the next song as Naruto walks offstage to don his Pink costume(the Pink Floyd guy from their animation of the courtroom from 'The Wall').

Naruto walks back onstage to the roars of the crowd while a giant circular screen lowers down. Naruto then starts playing the opening chords to Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably Numb.'

_Hello? Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone at home?  
_

_Come on, now, I hear you're feeling…down.  
Well I can ease your pain And get you on your feet again.  
_

_Relax.  
_

_I need some information… first. Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts?_

_There is no pain you are receding._

_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
_

_You are only coming through in waves.  
_

_Your lips moving… but I can't hear what you're saying.  
_

_When I was a child I had a fever  
_

_My hands felt just like two balloons.  
_

_Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain…you would not understand  
This is not how I am.  
_

_I have become comfortably numb._

Naruto starts a short solo while crowd wave their lighters and cry at feeling Naruto's sadness in the song.__

I have become comfortably numb.

O. K.  
Just a little pin prick.  


_There'll be no more AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_

_But you may feel a little sick.  
_

_Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working. Good.  
_

_That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go._

There is no pain you are receding  


_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
_

_You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
_

_When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
_

_Out of the corner of my eye  
_

_I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
_

_The child is grown,  
The dream is gone.  
_

_But…I …have become…comfortably numb._

Naruto rips into another solo though more beautiful than the last. On the circular screen details a child running away from a mob screaming for the child's death though the sound is muted.

To which the crowd cries more sympathizing with Naruto more while waving their lighters in beat with the song.

As Naruto plays the last chord, the crowd cheers loudly while he removes his costume with some help. The crowd slowly chants "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Naruto smiled and then heard a distant brass bell ring off. Naruto smiled, thinking of the perfect song and start playing the opening notes to AC/DC's 'Hell's Bells'

_I'm a rolling thunder, pourin' rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  


_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya  
_

_Hell's Bells  
_

_Yeah, Hell's Bells  
_

_You got me ringin' Hell's Bells  
_

_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  


_See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if Good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right_

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  


_Take my bell, Take you to hell  
Satan get ya, Satan get you_

Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hells Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells

Naruto rips into an amazing solo as the crowd mosh-pits with the beat. Fun times had by all present.__

Hell's Bells, 

_Satan's comin' to you  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_he's ringing them now  
_

_Hell's Bells,_

_the temperature's high  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_across the sky  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_they're takin' you down  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_they're draggin' you around  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_gonna split the night  
_

_Hell's Bells, _

_there's no way to fight, yeah  
_

_Ow, ow, ow, ow  
_

_Hell's Bells_

Naruto ends the song with the last chord as the crowd cheers and begins another encore chant while Naruto and his band leaves the stage.

Meeting the host of the venue, Mitarashi Kinshuo, Naruto shakes hands and thanks him. "Naruto could you and your band have one more song? The crowd is pretty ravenous about it."

Naruto nods and turns to go back up the steps leading backstage. When he turns a corner which lead to the steps to the stage, Naruto spots his dad talking to a silver haired anbu wearing a dog mask and black, anbu standard, cloak.

Though being near them, Naruto heard the final part of the converstation. "Make no mistake my Lord Hokage, we have finally tracked him down. Lord Jiraiya is waiting for you as we speak to arrest him."

"Alright Inu-san, I will be along shortly." Minato replied as the Inu-masked Anbu teleported away while Minato turns and sees Naruto, immeadiately going over and hugging his son while saying how proud he is.

"Hey Naruto, I have to go capture a very bad man, so I won't be able to see your encore, but make it a good one and remember to rock hard for them okay?"

"You got it dad." Naruto replied while his father made a kage bunshin to 'watch' the rest of Naruto's performance then after one last hug to his son, the real Minato teleported away.

Naruto walks up the stairs to the stage with his band as the crowd cheers in delight to hear a final song from Naruto.

"Alright, Mr. Mitarashi-san gave us one final song to play so let's say thank you to him." Naruto says through the microphone after which the crowd and the band thank Mitarashi Kinshuo who waves and heads backstage.

Naruto talks to his bandmates and then walks up to the microphone again, dons a black top hat.

"You know one day, while I was being chased…I saw this one guy and he said "Do you know where you are! You're in the jungle, you're goin' to DIE!"

The crowd boos at the guy but cheers as Naruto starts playing the opening notes to Guns N Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle'

_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people _

_that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease  
In the jungle  
_

_Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
_

_I wanna watch you bleed_

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it, you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  


_In the jungle  
_

_Welcome to the jungle  
_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine  
_

_I, I wanna hear you scream  
_

Naruto rips into a mini-solo to tie the bridge along with Izy as they trade licks back in forth.__

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me  


_In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your sha nanananana knees, knees_

_I wanna watch you bleed_

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, 

_so down, _

_so down, _

_so down _

_YEAH!_

Naruto then rips into an amazing guitar solo while assuming the power stance as the crowd around him starts a massive mosh-pit.

_You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die!  
_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
_

_It's gonna bring you down!  
_

_Ha!_

Naruto finished the song as the crowd cheered and roared with a standing ovation as his bandmates joined him and being arm in arm they all bowed and left the stage.

Naruto was talking with his bandmates while Kushina watched on, walking each boy home. Kushina wondered what happened to Minato as his kage bunshin told her what happened and why he had to leave after Naruto's performance before it dispelled itself.

___**With Minato**___

Minato and his team of elite anbu guards followed Inu-san as he lead them through the woods. Up ahead Minato noticed a clearing with his teacher, Jiraiya the toad sennin, standing near what looked to be a series of stairs leading to an underground bunker.

Minato nodded to his teacher as Jiraiya nodded back after which they all descended into the bunker.

After several minutes of travelling through the bunker, the group of ninja started hearing muffled screams and shelching sounds like what you would hear when a doctor cuts into human flesh.

Turning through several series of corridors, the ninja came upon a door which Minato opened softly to reveal Orochimaru, sannin of snakes, standing over a redheaded woman's corpse cutting into her flesh while several bodies appeared hooked on the walls, cuts evident from previous experiments.

Minato hears muffled screams and turns to see a small red headed girl bound and gagged with tears falling freely. Minato realized two things: the girl was no older than his son, Naruto, and Orochimaru was operating on girl's relative, possibly her mother.

Jiraiya nodded to Minato silently signing _"He is guilty Minato. Don't let that bastard hurt more innocents. I am sorry to say this but he needs to be executed." "Are you sure sensei?" "Yes I am. Do it Minato."_

Minato nodded and tossed his special triple bladed kunai next to Orochimaru's head causing him to stop and stare at the kunai, though he recognized it to late as Minato teleported behind him and killed him with a rasengan through his spine.

Orochimaru let out a silent scream before dying at the hands of Minato. Minato pulled his hand out of Orochimaru's corpse as he turned his attention to the small girl.

He sat behind her and unbound and ungagged her as she turned around and hugged her savior while crying in his chest.

Minato hugged the girl back while nodding to Inu-san who sealed the mother's body away in a scroll for burial.

Minato asks the girl who she is as she calms down a little. "I am Sotomikhi Ishasam Tayuya." "I am the fourth Hokage, leader of Konohagakure Tayuya."

Minato says with a smile which calms Tayuya a little as she falls asleep in Minato's arms.

Minato holds the girl bridal style, and he turns to his comrades and orders immediate destruction and loot of Orochimaru's old base.

Minato and Jiraiya leave and as the anbu begin to loot and destroy the base, none pay attention to Orochimaru's body as it disappears in mud.

Though some would hear laughter similar to Orochimaru's rapidly leaving the base, all would contribute it to the howling wind outside.

Minato and Jiraiya landed in the Namikaze clan compound main courtyard still carrying a sleeping Tayuya who had checked up on by Lady Tsunade who proclaimed the child healthy but would be suffering mentally because of the horrors witnessed by her.

Minato decided that he would watch over her till she could fend for herself and took her to the clan compound. 'Maybe Naruto would have a playdate or maybe a future girlfriend in this girl' thought Minato as he greeted his wife and son at the door.

Kushina and Naruto looked at the girl in Minato's arms and he told them he would explain everything inside. So the entire group enters the main house, preparing for a long night of debriefing by Minato.

The wind blew strong, nightbirds began their song…so far all is well, though how long this peace will last, only time will tell.

___**Chapter end**___

**Author Note****: So what did you all think? Not bad for a third chapter eh? And Tayuya is introduced! And with Naruto completing a gig this was a big fanfic chapter to write. And as you can see Minato plays the harmonica. Now I am not going to make it his primary instrument, but he will use it for genjutsu. Also the votes are in for the second girl to be in and the scores are: Kyuubi, Tenten, and Haku tied up with a vote each so they will move on to a final round.(please vote for only one girl in this round). Now if you are wondering why I was pretty detailed on Naruto's guitar was because I used mine to describe it. Yes I have a killswitch installed on mine that I personally did(look at my youtube vid for how I did it). I know some would think it's a little pretentious but I only have my guitar so I used it. Don't worry I will give Naruto more guitars in the future. If you know who I based the people off of for Naruto's bandmates then you get a cookie. In the next chapter Naruto will go to the Ninja Academy and show his first genjutsu, which I will be recording guitar parts for and posting the link to the recordings on my profile page. Yes you will be able to hear Naruto's own jutsu. About downloading, I am not sure about it. So yeah, a good chapter and an even better one on the horizon. I will always give my best. Another disclaimer: I do not own any of the guitar brands nor the music stated in this chapter, wish I did though. Thank you, God bless! From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the long update, but this chapter got lost on the road of life and had to ponder its meaning in the internet. Took a lot of computing hours, anyway I digress…This chapter will focus mainly on…Hold on! Why am I telling you all? You all can read right? Well then I will close this transmission and allow you all to do just that.**

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Naruto, if I did you would see a smarter and balanced Naruto with his mom and dad, and mastery over musical genjutsu.

Regular speak: "blah"

Thinking speak: '_blah_'

**Chapter 4: Mutual Musical Mastery**

**The next day…**

Tayuya wakes up to the sweet smell of… '_Ramen and… is that cereal I smell? Hmm last night must have been a dream. Only Mom would make ramen and cereal for breakfast._' She chooses this moment to open her eyes to see a room which wasn't hers.

Tayuya starts to worry a little bit thinking along the lines of oh crap; however, she is a logical girl and reasons that maybe because of the kidnapping her mother moved them into a more secure home.

Tayuya calms down long enough to lean up into a sitting position. Her covers which, just a little bit ago, were covering her upper body to reveal her bloodstained shirt from last night. Tayuya notices this and starts to panic again.

She runs out of her room into a spacious, creamy white hallway and heads to the right. Passing by several entrances to adjacent hallways, Tayuya comes across a set of stairs.

Travelling down two at a time, she goes down two flights of stairs and opens the door leading into another hallway.

Tayuya runs to the first door on her right and walks in seeing a red haired woman like herself handling a pot of boiling water for the ramen.

A blonde haired man, and a blonde haired kid sitting at the table arm wrestling while a white haired man was sitting with them keeping score.

Kushina had heard the noise of running feet which signified their house guest was up and heading towards her kitchen.

She then went back to her cooking of ramen and checking on the cereal which was cooking in her oven. Kushina looked up to hear the noise stop and saw Tayuya standing in the doorway.

Minato and Naruto were busy arm wrestling while Jiraiya was keeping score which stood at Minato leading by one point though, by the look sweat on his forehead, Naruto was giving him a hard time.

At the sound of feet suddenly stopping in front of the doorway to the kitchen they turned to face the intruder who turned out to be their house guest.

Tayuya, after stopping in the doorway, saw her savior from that vile man last night and ran to him and began to hug him while crying…coming to the realization that her mother was indeed dead and everything she witnessed last night was true.

Minato came out of his minor shock when Tayuya began hugging him whilst crying her eyes out. He began hugging her back which cause her to relax though tears were still falling.

"Tayuya its ok, my family and I are here and we can protect you from Orochimaru." At the mention of Orochimaru's name, Tayuya starts clinging a little tighter wanting to forget last night.

"-Ttebayo Tayuya-chan! We'll protect you." Naruto said offering a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin. Kushina smiles serenely at the girl and offers a quiet "-Ttebane."

Tayuya looks from Minato's hug to the boy and asks quietly though loud enough for everyone to hear "Why would you want to protect me? I don't even know you and you don't know me."

Naruto smiles softly and replies "Though that may be, I intend to be a friend Tayuya-chan." Tayuya blushes but leaves Minato's embrace and gives Naruto a shy and quick hug. Kushina and Minato share a knowing look.

Naruto then asks Tayuya if she would like to play outside with him, Tayuya nods and they run out the door to the backyard and start playing tag and other sorts of games. While Kushina and Minato watch smiling.

**~~~~~~~Time Skip: 2 months~~~~~~~**

It has been an amazing, and chaotic two months at the Namikaze household. In this time Tayuya found out that she was distantly related to Naruto's mom, Kushina, by her mother but it was like 8th cousin twice removed sort of thing.

Naruto and Tayuya both start the Academy today which would explain why Tayuya and Naruto were in a hurry to get dressed and ready to go.

Tayuya dressed in a long-sleeve mesh body top and bottoms with a red tank top style shirt over it and a pair of tight red biker shorts though loose enough to be comfortable.

Naruto dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt with black long-sleeve pants, a white and red track style jacket with the hood hanging on his back and not worn.

They grabbed their bento from Kushina and left to go to the Academy. When they got to the building, they were awed by its vastness though understood that it was a shinobi training school.

They knew that their room was 309 and left to go inside. They found the right room almost immediately due to the fact that the higher numbers were based in the bottom while the lesser numbers were on top.

They walked into the door which led into a sizeable class room and greeted their teacher Iruka, before taking their seats. Iruka smiled at the class' reaction at having the famed fourth hokage's son in their midst but quickly went back to their conversations.

Iruka coughs in his hand to gain the class' attention which causes all eyes to turn on him. "Welcome new recruits! I am Umino Iruka, and I will be your sensei for the remainder of your stay here at the Academy.

Now I know you all are eager to begin your lessons, but first let's find out about one another: your goal and motivation which caused you to choose to become a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Alright, any takers?" Iruka asks the students and suddenly hands go up and Iruka picks a random ninja.

"I wish to become a ninja to learn new things and to protect my village." A random kid told Iruka.

Several more kids went and Tayuya was called up. She walked up next to Iruka and stated in a firm voice "I want to be Konoha's first female Hokage, -ttebazo!"

It was silent for moment leaving Tayuya thinking that she impressed them, but as luck would have it…not so. Suddenly almost the entire class breaks into laughter and a couple students have choice words to say to her.

"You want to be Hokage! Don't make us laugh!" "There is no way a…chili pepper like you could become Hokage!"

The bullies laughed at that with the class calling Tayuya, Chili Pepper. Tayuya bowed her head though Iruka had enough calls out "SILENCE!"

The class immeadiately snapped to attention, and silenced. Tayuya went back to her seat with Iruka apologizing to her.

Iruka then calls out "Namikaze Naruto. What's your aspiration for becoming a shinobi of Konoha?"

Naruto stands up and says in a quiet voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear "I want to become a great hokage which everyone in the village respects, and surpasses all the previous Hokage…-Ttebayo."

Though Naruto added the last part quietly, Tayuya was the only one to hear it. She stands up and hits Naruto on the head with a punch saying "You copied me, blondie! -Ttebazo!"

"Tayuya calm yourself and take your seat!" Iruka says firmly to Tayuya as she sits down along with Naruto.

The class finishes telling Iruka their aspirations for their shinobi career and the bell rings causing the students to get up and grab their lunches with Iruka following them out and taking them to the courtyard behind the Academy.

Naruto and Tayuya were sitting together after Naruto explained to Tayuya that he didn't mean to sound like he copied her and explained his goal to her. She nods though she thinks he won't achieve it since he told his goal in a nonchalant way.

At that point three boys walk up and start calling Tayuya, Chili Pepper and tease her. Tayuya loses her temper and beats the boys into submission.

One of the boys then mutters "Bloody Chili Pepper." Most of the kids near the scene heard the name and for the rest of the day called Tayuya that though most knew not to mess with her.

After lunch and several classes, the bell rang and Iruka dismissed his class telling them to come back tomorrow same time, same place.

Naruto and Tayuya then raced back to their house and Kushina greeted them from the front yard garden.

Naruto told his mom about his day and when she asked what his shinobi goal was, he told her "To become a Hokage respected by all the villagers and who surpassed the previous Hokage before him."

Kushina then smiled knowingly and remembered when she first met Minato and compared his goal to Naruto's. Naruto went to his room talking about reading scrolls to get better and to practice his guitar.

Kushina asked Tayuya how her day was and Tayuya says "Terrible." "Why?" "Because Kushina-kaasan, I told the class my goal of becoming the first female Hokage and most of them laughed at me."

Kushina looked wide eyed for a brief second and compared her goal to Tayuya's and similar they were. "Well I had the same goal when I started the Academy, Tayuya-chan, and people laughed at me for it." "Did they call you a name too?"

"Yes, they gave me the nickname 'Tomato,' though after beating several bullies up…they quickly changed it to Bloody Red Habanero. So, they gave you a nickname too, right?"

Tayuya nods and tells "They called me 'Chili Pepper' though after I beat up some bullies, they too changed it to 'Bloody Chili Pepper.'"

Kushina pats Tayuya's head and tells her not to worry about it, boys are stupid anyways. They share a laugh and go to the kitchen to help Minato with cooking dinner.

**~~~~~~Time Skip: 1 year~~~~~~**

A year has passed…Naruto and Tayuya remained diligent in their studies, quickly becoming the tops in their class. Though Tayuya is still called Bloody Chili Pepper, she doesn't react harshly to the name, but when people insult her hair, she earns her nickname.

Naruto has learned more seals from his father, and Jiraiya when the toad sennin is back from missions. Minato also had Naruto become faster by entering him Konoha's annual races and having Naruto run laps with him around the entire village.

Minato knew this was asking a lot of his son, but he wanted his son's natural speed to be very high, so he would have an easier time performing Minato's famous jutsu: Hirashin No Jutsu.

Naruto understood what his father was trying to do and couldn't be happier, but he also understood that being super quick was a prerequisite to doing the Hirashin.

Today the sun shine came through the curtains and Naruto woke though didn't open his eyes till his father and mother rushed saying "Tayuya has been KIDNAPPED! Naruto wake up!" Naruto did in fact do just that and rushes to get himself ready to find his friend.

Minato then tells the Anbu teams before him whilst getting ready to follow Inu and Neko on tracking down Tayuya's whereabouts.

Naruto dresses in a pair of black track pants with a orange stripe down each leg, a navy blue shirt, his black sandles, and a black track jacket with three orange stripes down each sleeve.

Naruto then searches the village for any clues and sees a red hair follicle, followed by another. Curious, Naruto follows them with his mother and father following discreetly behind as back-up.

Naruto is led to the north village entrance and exit and heads through the forest while pumping chakra to his eyes and hears in order to see the hair follicles in the ground and to hear if any enemy ninja are around.

Naruto speeds along, hoping to find his friend in piece and unharmed.

Tayuya was having a bad day. First she wakes up to find two cloud shinobi leading her away from the village stating that if she were to scream or impede their progress in any way, they would kill her and the family she was living with.

Tayuya, though discreetly, began plucking her hair follicles and dropped them hoping somebody would pick up the trail and find her.

She began to lose hope though, because the group of three managed to reach about 10 mi out from the border of fire country to grass country.

Naruto immeadiately halts his progress at the sound of three ninja resting and two of them talking about how they easily kidnapped an Uzumaki to take back to their leader in Kumogakure.

'_So they are planning on trying to harness Tayuya's latent Uzumaki sealing abilities eh? Well I will stop them…-ttebayo!_' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared his attack. Minato and Kushina had stopped a ways from Naruto's position and also picked up the Kumo nins' conversation.

Kushina turns to her husband and signs 'Well doesn't this bring back memories eh, Minato-kun?' 'Indeed it does Kushina-chan, it seems history is repeating itself. Let's see how Naruto handles himself…It may warrant him to be moved up in the Academy.' Minato replies back to his wife.

Naruto, meanwhile, already has his trap and begins by wrapping an explosive note around one of his kunai and henges into his father. Naruto throws the knife and pulls out of his practice triple pronged kunai he received from his father.

The explosive note goes off right next to the Kumo nin sets off massive amounts of smoke. The two nins set up a defensive perimeter around their quarry as they sense a new presence through the smoke.

As the smoke lifts and clears, they are startled to see Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. They knew the tales of this man, who is capable of defeating whole armies with one move: Hirashin no jutsu.

They also remembered, they have flee on site orders too if they were to meet him on opposite sides of the battlefield.

The nin knew they were screwed, and before they could move away or do anything, the yondaime disappeared in front of them and another appeared near them holding Tayuya bridal style and freed from her bindings.

They see him disappear in smoke and vanish, but before they could react they see Minato and Kushina in front of them looking pissed.

"Shinobi of Kumogakure, you are charged with attempted kidnapping of Hokage's charge. You will be held in Konohagakure's Interrogation and Torture division till deemed otherwise. Please surrender peacefully and no harm shall befall you during your stay, but if you choose to resist…we will use excessive force."

Kushina states to the kumo nin but they ready their kunai, but before the nin could kill or harm Kushina, Minato appears behind them with a clone and snaps their necks.

"Sorry Kushina-chan, you took too long with stating their rights…Though you were really good at it." Minato adds with a cheesy grin as he looks up at a tree and Kushina does the same.

Standing on the treetop, with Tayuya in his arms bridal style was Naruto smiling at her. "How did you know where I was?" "I followed your red hair that you pulled out Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya began blushing a little more as she states "B-But how did you find it…Naruto-kun?" "I noticed because, like yourself, your hair is beautiful Tayuya-chan…-Ttebayo." Naruto states with a cheesy grin.

Tayuya blushes majorly this time but slowly leans up while Naruto leans down and they share a a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kushina and Minato watch this unfold with big grins on their faces though Kushina starts to tear up a little bit. "Kushina-chan, why are you crying?" "Because, my baby is growing up."

"Well, at least Jiraiya sensei isn't here to make fun of Naruto about his first kiss." Minato said before…"So, Naruto-chan got his first kiss eh? Well I might just have to write a series about him after all."

"Um, Jiraiya sensei…I think you better run." "Why Minato?" Jiraiya questions to which Minato points at a fuming Kushina who then runs after Jiraiya who is screaming like a sissy girl(no offense) while running away from the Bloody Red Habanero.

Naruto and Tayuya end the kiss as their foreheads touch and they smile at one another. Looks like life in Konoha may turn for the better.

**-AN: So what did you all think? I know it was a slow and probably short chapter but I wanted to get headstart on writing Tayuya's and Naruto's scene that begins their love for one another. It's a little fluffy since they're young but I couldn't get this scene out of my head so I finally wrote it down, but as I finished I got on a site which allows me to have updated Naruto comics and I saw how Kushina and Minato first met…So for those who haven't been keeping up on the latest Naruto action(shame on you) there you go. I did give Tayuya a similar nickname but I wanted her to have a similar difficulty as Kushina did adjusting to Konoha's shinobi life. At least I have a battle scene in here. But to answer your question you might be asking. No Minato won't be saving Naruto from his battles, he did at this one because Naruto couldn't have a prayer of defeating two Kumo jounins. I am almost done recording the guitar parts for Naruto's first genjutsu. I decided holding off on that because I lost my recording mic. I hope you all like this chapter and please read and review to see a better unfold. From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I apologize very much for the time it took but I was reading up on how I wanted the story to progress and realized the original plot line was too...wishy washy so I decided to change it up and make it better. Good thing I did too as you all will enjoy a better story out of it. No worries though, I will be updating at a more rapid pace from now on as I have several chapters written in advance. Hope you all forgive me :(**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything by Masashi Kishimoto, if I did you all would see a very DIFFERENT Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Tales of a New Leaf**_

_**Chapter 5: Introducing Team X!**_

It was a calm day in the village of Konohagakure, especially since the abduction of Tayuya, The Fourth's charge and girlfriend of the Yondaime's son, Naruto.

The abduction happened only four years ago, but some elitist shinobi still remember it as a high risk secruity infiltration and a failure.

Why might you ask would these shinobi view the abduction of Tayuya as a failure, because it was their responsibility to protect the Hokage's family from harm, also because Naruto pranked them relentlessly for a year before Tayuya found out and calmed him down much to their salvation.

Anyway I digress, so onward with the story...

Today is the final day of class and the final examination of the students at the Academy before they are either promoted to becoming genin or...yeah there was no "or" for these kids.

And Naruto is at the hokage mansion eating a lite-breakfast consisting of cereal, juice, and fruit. Tayuya sits next to him, smiling as last night they, her and Naruto, had a rather intense make out session.

Naruto turns and looks at his special person and smiles while remembering last night...

_**"Oi! Author guy, that's not what really happened!" Tayuya states turning her attention to me, the Narrator!**_

_**"Another thing, stop that! It's seriously annoying! Ya fucking jackass!" Tayuya yells as Naruto turns his attention towards me "Yeah man, Tayuya-chan is right...Tell the readers what really happened." **_

_**"OK! FINE!" I huff as i begin again.**_

**What really happened between Naruto and Tayuya in Naruto Tales of a New Leaf, Take 2 aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd...ACTION!**

_**Chapter 5: Introducing Team X! Take 2!**_

_**Time Skip: Three Years and Six Months**_

It had been a long, and troublesome three years and six months. After Naruto rescued Tayuya from the Kumo nins, word had gotten around in Konoha.

The end result? Tayuya being threatened to break up with Naruto or harm will fall upon her. It was later revealed most of these notes were from Naruto's fangirls to which Minato had had several talks with some of the parents.

Naruto and Tayuya kept dating, though now in a more private setting as to avoid rumor mills. After a while Tayuya left Naruto, got back together, Naruto left Tayuya, and got back together. Ahh, young love…what are ya going to do?

Though Naruto and Tayuya still excelled through the ranks and became the top male and female rookies of their year.

Once Naruto and Tayuya reconciled their differences for the final time and they went back to each other.** (something about which genre of music was better or something, true story. I will write an omake about it.) **

They got over themselves and their love blossomed from the weird, and sad tweeny love in to the hardcore real passionate love.

Naruto and his band had a falling out since his band mates didn't want him to become a ninja and thus they parted ways, his drummer Mitch remained and he accepted Tayuya into the band since she was an amazing singer and flute player.

When Naruto was learning genjutsu to play with his guitar, Tayuya taught him how to play on an Ocarina so he could diversify his skills.

Naruto wanted to play the ocarina for the longest time, but never had the chance as his guitar lessons took too much time for practice of a secondary instrument.

Naruto had a hard time with proper hand and finger placement, but Tayuya was a patient teacher, most of the time, and once Naruto got passed the awkwardness of the ocarina finger placement he excelled.

The first song he learned was secretly to impress Tayuya, and Naruto played the song "Sadness And Sorrow" by Toshiro Masuda. When Tayuya heard that song she was blown away how it sounded.

She had always told Naruto that an ocarina was powerful instrument like its' cousin, the flute, with its' ability to play songs so beautifully and so full of emotion.

As Naruto finished the song, he looked up and noticed Tayuya was in tears and knew that he accomplished an early lesson of Tayuya's: "to play a song so beautifully as to invoke the emotion of the song onto the listener."

This was to insure any enemy caught in Naruto's ocarina genjutsu couldn't escape. Besides developing his ocarina genjutsu, Naruto also developed a signature genjutsu for his guitar work.

When he traps a person in this signature genjutsu he battles them in a guitar battle and whoever loses, dies. He calls the "Melody of Battle" genjutsu and has slowly garnered notoriety for it's mysterious quality on what would be seen if you were trapped as Naruto only uses it on his enemies and not on a fellow Konoha ninja.

Today is Naruto's, and Tayuya's final day at the Academy which, if they are successful in their final test, would defeat Itachi's record of being ten years with them being nine and half.

Mizuki was acting suspicious for about a couple months and Minato had ordered Naruto to keep a close eye on him. Mizuki would try to talk to the lowest ranked student and get him to do something, but Naruto always managed to chase Mizuki off.

Now Naruto had even more reasons to doubt his teacher as Iruka was growing suspicious of Mizuki's activity and was already aware of the mission Minato placed upon his son.

So as everyone finished the written test, Iruka called out "Now everyone since the written test is over with, we move on to the final portion: Practical skills. All you have to do is show us the tree basic Academy jutsu which are the kawarimi, transformation, and bunshin. For the bunshin technique you must produce at least three clones."

Everyone groaned but nodded and lined up in front of the classroom, waiting to be called to begin with practical skills part of the examination.

After a while, everybody was done and given their headbands for those that passed. Naruto, and Tayuya silently tailed the boy Mizuki had been talking with lately who failed.

Mizuki appears and tells the boy of a different examination and the boy nods eagerly as he sets about retrieving a scroll.

Naruto and Tayuya tail the boy undetected and come to the "meeting place" Mizuki had told the boy to go to. Naruto had already sent word for his father to meet up with him and noticed that Mizuki appeared in front of the boy and decided to stop Mizuki.

"Well well well, didn't imagine you would stoop so low as to cloud a potential ninja's judgement Mizuki when you could have done the deed yourself. What does that say about your skill?" Naruto taunts as Mizuki becomes irritated at Naruto's barbs about his skill and rushes him before noticing Naruto pulling out a scroll and unseal it to reveal his red Epiphone SG G-400 guitar.

"What are you going to do with that thing Naruto! I guess I have to sit through one of your crappy concerts huh?" Mizuki shouts, incredulously, at Naruto while Naruto plays a small melody and says "Genjutsu Art: Melody of Battle."

The world swims around Naruto and Mizuki as a stage appears with them standing while Mizuki looks around wondering what has happened.

"You are caught in my illusion and in order to escape, you must claim victory against me in a battle of guitar skill. Loser loses everything while the winner gains the valuable prize of freedom...To claim your instrument, simply think of the guitar you want to use and it will appear before you." Naruto explains to Mizuki, who nods and thinks of a Fender Stratocaster and one appears, jet black in color and a maple neck which is colored a pale white.

Naruto and Mizuki play as a crowd of people suddenly appear and cheer for the duo. Naruto rips into a loopy phrasing as Mizuki plays it and adds a whammy effect to his lick.

Naruto plays another lick, this time with a little Wah-Wah pedal phrasing creating a trippy like lick. Mizuki plays the same tune and then plays a lick while phrasing what sounds like bombs going off.

Naruto plays the lick, but messes up on the last note and starts playing a little off. Mizuki smirks as he rips into a fake, Poison-style rock anthem solo making Naruto look bad.

Naruto then starts playing a bluesy lick after Mizuki finishes and then starts playing faster and faster till Naruto starts shredding.

Naruto shreds through a blues lick and begins a pure rock solo. Near the end, Naruto uses finger tapping which the crowd roars in approval as Naruto is chosen as the winner while Mizuki slowly loses his mind before his eyes roll up in the back the of his head and he dies.

Naruto awakes from his genjutsu to find his dad already there in the clearing and talking to the boy while Mizuki was on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Ibiki takes the broken man back to the I&T division to extract any information. Minato congratulates Naruto on a mission accomplished as Tayuya hugs Naruto while she gives him a celebratory kiss on the cheek.

The group walks home as Naruto thinks about who will be on his team. _'As long as I am with Tayuya-chan, I won't mind who the other member is.'_ Naruto thought as the day ends.

_**-Time Skip: Next Day-**_

Every student was waiting patiently for Iruka to announce the teams while Tayuya and Naruto were holding each other and just enjoying the silence in the back of the room where hardly anyone was giving them an once of attention...just the way they liked it.

"Ok everyone, I have the roster here and when I call your names please leave with your assigned sensei to begin your training to start your shinobi career. Team 1 is..."

**I know right now you are all calling me a bastard for stopping here, but as you all probably know, I write my best work in parts. Sorry for doing this but I had no choice...Oh I am just kidding, I love you guys too much to have a cliffy here...On with the story...**

Iruka stated the teams one through six as they shuffled out with their senseis. "Team 7 shall consist of Uzumaki Tayuya, Namikaze Naruto, and Sarori Kenshin. Your sensei is Kikai Kenshin." Iruka continued with the teams as each team left with their senseis, leaving only Team seven.

Naruto and Tayuya decided to get to know their team mate so they went up to him, a kid with short brown hair.

They noticed Kenshin was a tad different...he had short rustic blond hair, a slim muscular build, six feet tall, and wore the standard shinobi attire: long sleeved, black shirt with a red whirlpool spiral on the back, his wrists to his elbow were wrapped under the sleeves.

He wore black shinobi pants which were taped under the pants legs ending in shinobi sandals. He also wore a robe/cloak over his gear which was navy blue in color with dark purple near the edges of the cloak**(think Assassin's Creed but with the colors I stated)**.

Kenshin wore his hitai-ate on the side of his head with the plate portion of the headband covering his eye while there were wraps around his head leaving his right eye, which was blueish green, revealed to world.

Naruto talked to Kenshin, who he found out was also a musician who played the Ocarina, and lyre. Naruto thought it was odd for someone to play a lyre but that was just his guitar side talking.

Naruto found out Kenshin was a genjutsu virtuoso and was an expert with a bow and arrow. Naruto thought it was great for a long range style person to be on the team as he knew Tayuya was mid to long range as well while Naruto preferred short to mid-range which means his team was well balanced in terms of styles of fighting.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door and it opened to reveal...

**Author Note: Sorry people but you will be finding out the Sensei of Team 7 next time. I stayed up late to organize this chapter. I plan on continuing this story and will incorporate something obvious into the fic. I will also be taking profiles of what you think the sensei should be. All I need is his area of expertise: is he ninjutsu primary or genjutsu primary? Plays an instrument or not and if so what kind and type? I also need a name and style of dress. Now most of you are probably concerned with the class itself that graduated with Naruto, it will be explained next chapter but I made it so that Naruto didn't fail three times since Minato wouldn't have allowed it to happen and Naruto would have been respected and trained well. Sasuke and Sakura will play a role and you get to see the Rookie Eleven, trust me ;P Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and next chapter will be out by this coming week or weekend. From the mind of Louisville-Guitarist.**


End file.
